Redención (parte 1)
by xnomina
Summary: Post My Struggle II. Mónica Reyes se arrepiente de haber hecho parte de la conspiración los últimos 15 años y decide ayudar a Scully en su lucha para salvar a Mulder, aunque pueda poner en peligro su vida o la de la persona que más ama en el mundo: William.
1. Chapter 1

**Redención.**

Mónica Reyes se arrepiente de haber hecho parte de la conspiración los últimos 15 años y decide ayudar a Scully en su lucha para salvar a Mulder, aunque pueda poner en peligro su vida o la de la persona que más ama en el mundo: William.

CAPITULO 1:

Para Scully no era una sensación nueva, más bien ya era algo que había vivido, pero en este momento estar parada ahí viendo como una nave se preparaba para llevarla contra su voluntad, era lo peor que podía imaginar y sentir. "No ahora, no por favor, tengo que salvarlo"… era lo único que su cerebro podía pensar, mientras sentía todos sus músculos totalmente paralizados.

Luego todo se tornó oscuro y perdió el sentido. Cuando despertó estaba en una cama de hospital, pero en una habitación un tanto oscura, pero elegante; estaba conectada a un suero y a maquinaria clínica. Su primera reacción fue tratar ponerse de pie, pero se sentía totalmente débil y mareada, estaba tan confundida y abrumada que los pensamientos no llegaban con claridad a su cabeza. "Cuanto tiempo hace…dónde rayos estoy, Mulder… Dios mío Mulder!…"

La máquina que medía sus signos vitales comenzó a marcar su agitada actividad cardiaca, por lo tanto empezó a emitir y sonido intermitente, así que entró a la habitación una enfermera seguida de CSM en una silla de ruedas. Dejó al hombre a su lado mientras comenzó a revisar su suero y los equipos médicos.

"Usted! Maldito bastardo… no tiene derecho" comenzó a decir Scully completamente colérica. "No es forma de agradecerle al hombre que salvó su vida, que le dio la cura al cáncer y que luego le devolvió la fertilidad para que pudiera darle un hijo al hombre que ama", respondió irónicamente el CSM. Ella lo miró totalmente atónica, como tratando de atar cabos y de entender que trataba de decirle este hombre.

"Debe liberarme, tengo que salvar a Mulder, usted no entiende, él está muriendo, yo necesito salir, por favor, quédese con mi vida si quiere después, pero ahora no" dijo ella pasando de la rabia a la súplica.

"Le ofrecí mi ayuda a Mulder, pero no quiso aceptarla, él está muriendo porque es su voluntad" respondió CSM.

"No, él está muriendo porque no quiere nada suyo. Yo tengo que ayudarlo y sé cómo, debe dejarme ir". Suplicó de nuevo Scully.

"No puedo, usted está interviniendo en mis planes y no le lo puedo permitir, por eso la tuve que traer". Respondió el CSM.

"Porque no me mata de una vez entonces, no soy capaz de verlo morir nuevamente". Dijo ya decidida Scully.

"Tampoco puedo, le prometí a una persona que trabaja para mí no hacerle daño y le debo todo me apreció y le cumpliré mi promesa" dijo son sinceridad el CSM.

"Entonces déjeme hablar con Mónica, se lo suplico, luego puedo hacer conmigo lo que quiera". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Scully.

El CSM salió de la habitación ayudado por una enfermera que llevaba la silla de ruedas.

CAPITULO 2:

Scully estaba en su habitación totalmente sumida en una sensación de impotencia. Era tal la rabia que las lágrimas se le escurrían por las mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para tratar de limpiarlas con su mano. Sentía que no se podía mover y se lo atribuía a algún medicamente que le habrían suministrado para mantenerla tranquila.

Mónica entró a la habitación, se le notaba totalmente consternada de verla así y la tomó de la mano. "Lamento tanto esto…" alcanzó a decirle. "Sé que no es tu culpa, y que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, pero te voy a pedir el último y más grande favor: trata de ayudar a Mulder, él necesita un tratamiento con células madre, tengo que encontrar a William, eso es lo único que puede salvarle la vida, te voy a dar el número de la agente Eninstein, sé que ella sabrá que hacer, necesito que te pongas en contacto con ella y te encargues de que lo salven", dijo Scully totalmente desesperada.

Mónica solo asintió, y en sus ojos Scully pudo notar que ella sabía dónde estaba William. "Me ayudarás?" preguntó Scully, a lo que ella solo respondió "Haré todo lo posible…".

Cuando Mónica Reyes salió de la habitación Scully sintió en su pecho una cálida sensación, un pequeño brote de esperanza. Sin embargo, ahora eran tantos los sentimientos encontrados que se sentí totalmente abrumada. Qué derecho tenía este hombre de decidir sobre su vida, sobre su muerte, sobre su fertilidad. Cayó en cuenta de que todos estos años, él siempre había hecho con su vida un ardid. Siempre había estado detrás de todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado, y ahora se adjudicaba la única realmente buena, el nacimiento de su hijo. No solo estaba haciendo con el mundo lo que le apetecía, la conspiración también se había hecho parte de su vida y de la de hijo. No existía un milagro, sino un plan. Se sentía totalmente usada, sentía que su gran debilidad hacia Mulder era el comienzo y el fin de todo, ahora lo entendía y se sentía muy mal por eso, pero lo que más le angustiaba en este momento era pensar que la más dura decisión que había tomado, tal vez no era la correcta. Si no había logrado alejar a su hijo de todo esto, si este hombre siempre lo ha tenido… "Dios mio dónde está William? qué habrá hecho este desgraciado con él?", pensó antes de caer dormida entre la impotencia y la desesperación.

CAPITUO 3:

La agente Ensintein se notaba totalmente recuperada, pero se veía demacrada por el agotamiento físico. Estaba corriendo de un lado a otro en el hospital para ayudar al personal médico que se encontraba replicando y administrando el suero creado por Scully. Habían logrado encontrar una forma de contrarrestar el virus.

Ella estaba en el laboratorio mirando unos análisis cuando sonó su teléfono celular. "Agente Einstein, me pondo en contacto con usted por petición de la agente Scully, tengo la misión de salvar al agente Mulder con su ayuda. Como está él? Dijo Mónica al otro lado de la línea. "quién es usted? Qué quiere de mí? Dijo confundida Einstein. "Soy la amiga que le dio algunas respuesta a Scully sobre el virus, no le puedo decir mi nombre, pero sé cómo ayudar al agente Mulder", concluyó Mónica.

La agente Einstein llegó al mismo parque en el que se encontró hace unos días Mónica con Scully, estaba muy nerviosa y miraba de un lado para el otro, a lo lejos, estaba el agente Miller, se notaba que la estaba cuidando a manera de encubierto. Mónica llegó y se sentó en el banco.

"Mucho gusto agente Einstein, la agente Scully dice que usted puede ayudar a Mulder si conseguimos una donación de células madre de su hijo William". "Si es un tratamiento muy nuevo, pero muy eficaz, además supongo que si el ADN de la agente Scully nos ha ayudado con la cura, el de su hijo puede también ayudarnos a encontrar una solución definitiva. Pero no sabemos dónde está, hemos tratado de encontrarlo con mi compañero, pero ella solicitó adopción oculta, y no hemos podido,,," estaba diciendo la agente Einstein cuando fue interrumpida por Mónica. "Yo sé dónde está y sé que él estará dispuesto a ayudar, qué tenemos que hacer? Tiene que ser de una forma muy discreta y segura, o la vida del joven podría correr peligro", afirmó decidida Mónica.

Scully volvió a despertar, se sentía un poco mejor, pero sus muñecas estaban atadas a la cama, había su condición de enferma por la de prisionera. Estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de soltarse cuando se abrió la puerta y entró de nuevo el CSM. "¿Cómo se siente? Quiero esté lo mejor atendida posible" dijo.

"Eso veo" dijo irónicamente Scully señalando con la mirada las ataduras. "No me da más alternativas, sé que huiría en cualquier momento", respondió el CSM. "También sé que le pidió a Mónica ayuda, y quiero que sepa que en un acto de piedad, he decidido no impedirle su misión".

Scullly entendió lo que eso significaba, y a pesar del gran alivio que sentía por Mulder el dolor que sentía por William era tan fuerte en dolor frio recorría todo su cuerpo, y con la garganta ahogada de lágrimas le preguntó "Dónde está mi hijo, que ha hecho con él".

"Su hijo? Dejó de serlo cuando lo dio en adopción. Usted lo entregó, pero el siempre será mi nieto" le respondió el CSM.

"Lo estaba protegiendo de usted, y de todos los que querían hacerle daño" dijo llorando Scully.

"Nunca le haría daño. William está destinado para cosas grandes, él dirigirá el nuevo mundo" dijo orgullos el CSM.

"Lo ha convertido en un asesino?" dijo totalmente desesperada Scully. "El nuevo mundo no necesita asesinos, necesita dirigentes. A Willian no le ha faltado nada, ha tenido amor, los mejores maestros y todo lo que ha necesitado" respondió el CSM.

Scully sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, no solo había entregado a su hijo y se había perdido su niñez, sino que había permitido al peor de los hombres apoderarse de él. Se sentía la persona más fracasada sobre la faz de la tierra.

"¿Qué va hacer conmigo, puedo al menos verlo?" preguntó Scully con el último aliento que le quedaba antes de quebrarse en llanto.

"Aún no lo sé, todo depende de cómo se desenvuelvan las cosas… tampoco sé si sea saludable para William verla, no creo que quiera ver a la mujer de lo abandonó". Dijo el CSM disparando la bala más dolorosa que podría recibir Scully en su pecho con esas palabras.

CAPITULO 4

William se encontraba acostado en una cama de hospital, conectado a un suero, estaba dormido y Mónica estaba sentada en una silla a su lado, le sostenía dulcemente la mano, y lo acariciaba con ternura. Entró a la habitación la agente Einstein y dijo: "Es un joven muy fuerte, respondió muy bien al procedimiento de donación, nunca había visto alguien recuperarse tan rápido". "Él es así, es perfecto, saludable y lleno de virtudes" dijo Mónica como si fuera una madre orgullosa hablando de su hijo.

"Hace mucho que lo conoce'" le preguntó la agente Einstein. "Desde antes de nacer, he sido como su custodia todos estos años" dijo Mónica sin entrar en detalles. "¿Cuándo lo podré llevar a casa? Le preguntó a Einstein. "cuando se despierte y se sienta con fuerzas, como no fue ingresado oficialmente al hospital, nos podremos ahorrar el papeleo" afirmó. "el caso del agente Mulder es un poco más demorado, primero hay que ver si hay compatibilidad con las células y su cuerpo las acepta, y luego esperar a ver si obran de la forma que esperamos…" afirmó la agente.

En ese momento el joven abrió los ojos y se dirigió a Mónica: "Antes de irme quiero verlo, por favor…" suplicó. Mónica sonrió y asintió con la mirada, se le notaba que no era capaz de decirle que no y le acarició le mejilla con total devoción.


	2. Parte II

**Redención parte 2.**

Mulder se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, estaba consciente, pero muy débil, le costaba mucho esfuerzo estar despierto, así que cuando abría los ojos consumía toda su energía para tratar de ver hacia afuera y observar el gran alboroto que había en el hospital. Gente pidiendo que se le atendiera, sin dudas, la crisis continuaba, aunque ya había señales de una cura.

Su vista todavía estaba muy borrosa, pero pudo distinguir que se acercaba la agente Einstein en compañía de otra mujer, le parecía conocida pero no distinguía bien.

"Como se siente agente Mulder", preguntó la agente Einstein mientras revisaba la maquinaria médica y su historia clínica. "Como si me hubieran vuelto a enterrar y a desenterrar, pero esta vez es más dolorosos" dijo Mulder con el poco aliento que le quedaba. "La terapia de células madre es muy dolorosa, trataré de aumentar su dosis de medicamento para el dolor" dijo la agente Einstein, mientras que Mónica Reyes se acercó sin decir nada y le tomó la mano.

"Sé que se pondrá mejor" dijo con fé Mónica. Mulder trató de reconocerla y enfocó la mirada. "Agente Reyes…. Dónde ha estado estos años, no esperaba verla acá" dijo Mulder un poco sorprendido.

"No seguí vinculada con el FBI exactamente" se limitó a responder. "Nos ayudó a conseguir el donante para su tratamiento" dijo la agente Einstein.

"No entiendo…", dijo Mulder, buscando una explicación. "Antes de su desaparición, la agente Scully sugirió que podría salvarse con un tratamiento de células madre de un familiar en primer grado. Los adelantos médicos han descubierto que estos tratamientos logran revertir procesos degenerativos en más de 90 enfermedades…" estaba diciendo la agente Einstein, cuando Mulder la interrumpió con "y ese familiar es…?" preguntaba sin entender, ya que según recordaba sus únicos familiares cercanos vivos eran su "padre" y su "hermano" y a ninguno de ellos quería deberles su vida en este momento.

"Tu hijo" dijo Mónica con todo dulce, y Mulder la miró totalmente sorprendido. "William quiere conocerte, vine antes para ver qué opinabas", preguntó ella. "¿William está acá? Dijo Mulder totalmente entusiasmado, llenándose de la fuerza que antes no tenía.

"Si, es un gran chico, se ofreció a ayudarte, a pesar de ponerse en peligro… lo tengo que llevar a casa pronto, no puede demorarse mucho, antes de que noten su ausencia" dijo Mónica. Mulder entendió que ella estaba detrás de todo, y que lo estaba cuidando, y de alguna forma también intuyó que podría saber algo de Scully. "Y Scully dónde está, ya vio a William? Ella se pondría tan feliz.." dijo a lo que Monica solo le respondió: "No, Scully no sabe nada de él…. No tengo como ayudar, ni siquiera sé si se vuelvan a ver, ni si tú la vuelvas a ver.." dijo Mónica mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Mulder se sintió totalmente desconcertado.

Mulder estaba notablemente mejor, más que todo por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas con la emoción de conocer a su hijo, ese pequeño que solo pudo sostener unas horas. Tenía tantas preguntas sobre él, sobre su concepción, sobre el milagro de su nacimiento, sobre lo que había sido su vida.

Después de la separación, y cuando pensó que estaba solo y que su vida ya no tenía sentido, lo mantuvo a flote la idea de encontrarlo, y fue su más grande búsqueda, empezó de la manera más difícil, analizando una amplia base de datos entre miles de solicitudes de adopción. Le tomó años, descartar las familias que habían adoptado niñas, las que habían cambiado de opinión y habían retirado la solicitud, las que no habían sido aceptadas; era un trabajo dispendioso, casi de filigrana, pero él tenía el tiempo y la paciencia. Luego, entre miles de padres adoptantes que recibieron niños, empezó una indagación más directa, sobre su historial, cuándo los habían recibido, historias médicas, seguridad social, en fin miles de documentos que analizar para ir reduciendo ese gran universo. Después de algún tiempo dio con una noticia que lo inquietó mucho, y era el asesinato de una pareja que aparecía en su base de datos depurada.

Los Van de Kam habían sido asesinados sin motivo aparente y su pequeño hijo de 2 años nunca había aparecido, no había más información, así que realizó su primera investigación de campo, y viajó hacia la remota población; usó sus antiguas credenciales para re abrir el caso y se presentó como consultor del FBI, habló con el comisario local y algunos policías, e incluso visitó la casa, allí confirmó su corazonada inicial, William había estado con ellos, una fotografía de él lo confirmaba todo. Pasó horas mirando lo que habían sido sus juguetes y cosas, tratando de adivinar cómo había sido su vida y descubrir qué había sido de él, pero perdió el rastro, era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Nunca le contó a Scully este descubrimiento, sabía lo que significaba y todo el dolor que le produciría la noticia, de hecho durante un tiempo prefirió evadirla por temor a que notara en su voz que algo sabía, aprovechó la distancia para que silencio fuera su mejor aliado. Temía lo peor, incluso llegó a pensar que su hijo estaba muerto o había sido sujeto de los experimentos que él mismo sufrió en carne propia. Era una pesadilla recurrente, que simplemente decidió eliminar de su vida, y lo logró evitando el hecho de pensar en él, e incluso refugiándose algunas veces en el alcohol y la depresión fue creciendo.

Sin Scully a su lado, esos años fueron los más difíciles de su vida, pero prefirió que así fuera, no quería compartir con ella ese dolor, prefería pensar que ella estaba triunfando en su carrera y salvando vidas, lejos de toda esa oscuridad que él representaba y de esta dolorosa verdad que había descubierto.

Estaba tratando de digerir todos esos sentimientos y recuerdos cuando minutos después Mónica y William entraron a la habitación. Era un joven muy alto para su edad, le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era joven, con un cabello rubio rojizo, y los ojos de Scully, indudablemente era él, tal y como se lo había imaginado tantas veces. William estaba muy tímido, pero observaba cada detalle como si hiciera un escaneo visual de la habitación y de Mulder. Mónica hizo la presentación: "William este es Fox Mulder, tu padre, ese hombre valiente y bueno del que siempre te he hablado". "Te pareces mucho a tu madre, y eso es muy bueno" dijo Mulder tratando de romper el hielo, no sabía cómo hablarle a un joven de su edad, y menos a un hijo que nunca creyó volver a ver. "Creo también me parezco un poco a ti, te pareces un poco al abuelo" dijo el joven, a lo que Mulder reaccionó con una mirada intrigante a Mónica, ella entendió que él sabía todo y bajo la mirada en señal de vergüenza. "si te refieres a mi padre biológico, no espero parecerme en nada a él" dijo en tono molesto. William podía entender todo el resentimiento, sabía que el CSM era odiado y que estaba equivocado en muchas cosas y que tenía un oscuro pasado, pero también se sabía amado por él y había aprendido a ver su lado bueno.

Mulder cayó en cuenta que molestaba a William con su actitud, así que simplemente trató de cambiar de tema: "Fuiste el donante que salvó mi vida, muchas gracias, sé que debe haber sido muy doloroso para ti" le dijo. "No te preocupes, sano muy rápido… y no siento mucho dolor, soy bueno en los deportes por eso" dijo el joven sonriendo. Mulder sonrió, vio en él el hijo que siempre soñó tener, con sentido del humor, brillo de inteligencia en la mirada… lo único que le preocupaba ahora era por quien había sido criado.

"Estas preocupado por mí y mi pasado cierto? Estoy bien" dijo el joven.

"¿Cómo sabes?... ya sé puedes leer"… dijo Mulder y le completó William "la mente. Si a veces, y a algunas personas, pero más bien es como intuición, sé lo que sientes, aunque no exactamente lo que piensas…"completó el joven.

"Entonces debes saber que tú eres lo que tu madre y yo más amamos en el mundo, y que si te tuvimos que entregar fue por tu propia seguridad" dijo Mulder, a lo que el joven respondió acercándose para tomar su mano. "Sé cómo han sido las cosas, sé que siempre han tenido miedo de mi abuelo, también sé que él comete muchos errores, pero no siempre tiene malas intenciones, él te quiere mucho y sufre mucho por ti" dijo William en tono conciliador. "Mónica siempre me ha hablado de ustedes, y sé a través de ella lo buenos que son y lo duro que han tenido que vivir" dijo el joven mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar la mano de Mónica quien lo miraba con dulzura.

Mulder lanzó una mirada a Mónica como tratando de que ella explicara todo, pero Mónica no quería hablar frente a William así que solo dijo "Mulder ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, sé que tiene que descansar para recuperarse, tengo que llevar a casa a William, mi coartada no se sostendrá mucho tiempo, sé que entiendes". Mulder hizo un gesto afirmativo y se incorporó un poco para dar un gran abrazo a William.

Luego de que el joven se fue, Mulder quedó totalmente confundido. No sabía si estar alegre por ver a su hijo tan bien, tan perfecto. Si preocuparse por entender que todos estos años estuvo en las manos incorrectas y se sería posible evitar que fuera parte de ese malvado plan para acabar con la humanidad, pero sobre todo, le preocupaba la suerte de Scully, veía en Mónica el miedo y temía, muy en su interior, que nunca la volvería a ver.

Quería mejorarse, salir corriendo a buscarla y salvarla. No sabía cómo, pero esa tendría que ser su más importante misión. El mundo entero se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor, pero él tenía claro que su lucha ahora era contra el tiempo.

Esta vez no sería tan fácil como ir a la Antártida, no tenía coordenadas ni nada por dónde comenzar, pero así le costara la vida que le acababan de devolver, lo intentaría.

Continuará…


	3. Parte 3

Escena 1:

Scully se había dado por vencida, ya no luchaba por escapar, aunque ya no estaba atada y podía caminar por la habitación, se había negado a comer y simplemente estaba esperando que alguien le pusiera fin a su sufrimiento. Lo único que la mantenía con vida era esperar por noticias sobre Mulder, pero habían pasado 2 semanas desde su conversación con Mónica y no sabía nada, el CSM tampoco había vuelto a visitarla y simplemente sentía que se habían olvidado de ella, hasta que Mónica entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

"Dicen que has dejado de comer y que no quieres recibir ninguna ayuda" dijo Mónica preocupada. "Él te envió para que me obligues a comer?" le preguntó Scully un poco molesta. "No, no había venido antes porque no había podido, estaba ocupada, él está en tratamiento médico y pude escaparme para verte. Dana estoy preocupada por ti" dijo Mónica.

"¿Cómo está Mulder, pudiste hacer algo?" dijo entendiendo que Mónica solo era una víctima más. "Sí, en eso estaba… está en recuperación pero el tratamiento funcionó muy bien, la terapia de célas madre fue todo un éxito" dijo Mónica esperanzada.

"Eso quiere decir que William… cómo está?" dijo Scully y su rostro se iluminó completamente.

"William es un buen muchacho, se ofreció a ayudar sin dudarlo. Ha estado pendiente de su padre los últimos días. Tendrías que verlos juntos hubo una química inmediata, percibí tan buena energía entre padre e hijo" dijo Mónica como si hablara del hecho más cotidiano de la vida.

"Dios mio! Quiero conocerlo….sería posible? Dijo Scully con gran ilusión. "No sé, sería muy peligroso para ti y para él" dijo Mónica y miró para todos lados. "No sé cuáles son sus planes, acá estamos muy vigiladas y no tengo libertad de movimiento, no te puedo ayudar" dijo Mónica con lágrimas en los ojos. Se puso de pie y le tomó la mano para entregarle algo sin que las cámaras que filmaban la habitación se dieran cuenta. "Por el momento trata de comer, no podré ayudarte si te mueres de hambre" dijo Mónica y salió de la habitación.

Scully miró lo que le había dejado en la mano, y era una foto actual de William. Scully no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción, se veía tan parecido a Mulder, tan apuesto y con esa cara de cachorrito que tanto la enloquecía de su compañero, tenía sin duda su color de cabello y ojos, pero en el resto, era la viva imagen de su padre. Esa fotografía era algo que le devolvía las fuerzas para querer luchar y permanecer con vida.

Escena 2:

Mulder estaba en la oficina de Skinner sentado frente a su escritorio, jugaba sus manos como tratando de contener la ansiedad. "Entiendo su preocupación agente Mulder, yo también quiero encontrar a la agente Scully, y he estado haciendo lo posible todo este tiempo, pero entienda que las cosas están muy difíciles, con tantos casos de avistamientos, muertos, enfermos y demás, tendría que ampliar los Expedientes X, en un 300%. Localizar a este sujeto es casi imposible, inclusive para mí. Es muy peligroso y no tenemos pruebas de que ellos la tengan. Ella no es la única persona que ha desaparecido en los últimos días", dijo Skinner como tratando de hacerse entender.

"Se la llevaron porque estaba dañando sus planes, ella encontró una cura, y muy seguramente iba a seguir con su investigación para salvar al mundo" dijo totalmente enfadado Mulder. "Encontrarla es un asunto se seguridad nacional" enfatizó.

"Lo sé, y la comunidad médica está muy agradecida por su descubrimiento. La agente Einstein está trabajando en esto, y gracias a sus indicaciones hemos avanzado mucho. Sé que la necesitamos, pero no sé por dónde comenzar" dijo preocupado Skinner.

"Comience a mandar mensajes a sus superiores, sé que llegarán al lugar indicado" dijo Mulder. "Es posible, pero que podemos ofrecer a cambio?" le preguntó Skinner. "Ofrézcame a mí, estoy dispuesto a detenerme, a darme por vencido, a dejar de buscar, a dejar de informar… lo que ellos quieran, pero la quiero de vuelta" dijo Mulder y dejó la oficina.

Escena 3:

William entró a la habitación en la que se encontraba el CSM, se acercó ofuscado y le dijo: "Se que tienes retenida a mi madre, quiero que la liberes, ella no ha hecho nada malo".

"No entiendes, no está en mis manos, he hecho la estoy protegiendo, estamos en medio de algo muy importante y ella es una piedra en el camino" contestó CSM.

"Tienes razón, no entiendo, no entiendo esto que están haciendo, está todo tan mal" dijo William muy molesto.

"Para sembrar una cosecha perfecta, primero debes eliminar la maleza, esto es algo que debe suceder para el bien la humanidad, para el nuevo orden, hay que comenzar de nuevo… luego lo entenderás" dijo el CSM completamente convencido.

"No sé si lo logre entender nunca, pero por el momento quiero verla, si tu no me ayudas, encontraré la forma, sabes que no me puedes mantener al margen" dijo el joven muy molesto y salió de la habitación dando un gran portazo. El CSM quedó muy preocupado.

Escena 4:

Scully estaba en la habitación, ya no tenía más paciencia, las semanas de encierro simplemente se le había hecho eternas. El fumador le había ordenado instalar un televisor para que pudiera ver las noticias, sin embargo, saber que el mundo estaba hecho un caos, no era tan reconfortante. Pensaba en que si estuviera afuera, ella y Mulder estarían trabajando como nunca.

Estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, cuando entró el CSM a la habitación. "Se le ve mucho mejor agente Scully" afirmó.

"Hago lo que puedo, aunque le confieso a veces preferiría que me hubiera matado de una vez por todas" dijo con odio Scully. "pero decidió volver a comer, eso indica que va a seguir luchando, por lo que veo", respondió el CSM.

"Cuáles son sus planes, cuánto tiempo me va a tener acá? Preguntó muy molesta Scully. "Solo el suficiente para prepararnos para enderezar la ruta, después de que su vacuna nos hizo cambiar un poco el camino. Yo no trabajo solo, entienda que no está en mí decidir qué hacer" dijo como en rol de víctima el CSM.

"¿Por qué hacen todo esto? Nada de esto está bien" dijo Scully como tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Así está escrito y así tiene que ser" dijo el CSM. "Pero no vine acá para negociar su libertar, vine porque mi nieto está muy inquieto últimamente, quiere verla y me temo que ponga su vida en peligro por usted".

"William sabe que estoy acá?"dijo Scully llena de felicidad.

"Es imposible mantenerle algo oculto a este muchacho, usted entenderá, alcanzó a conocerlo. Tiene el temperamento y terquedad de su padre, no he logrado hacerlo entrar en razón y vine a pedirle que me ayude a controlarlo un poco, creo que nos pondrá en riesgo a todos" dijo el CSM.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" dijo Scully totalmente entregada. "Hable con él pídale que se detenga, su vida está en riesgo, yo sé que si la ve bien podrá calmarse un poco".

El CSM hizo una señal para que lo dejaran entrar, así que la puerta se abrió y William entró con los ojos vendados, el hombre que lo traía del brazo le quitó la venda. A Scully le palpitaba el corazón como nunca antes, inicialmente le dio mucha rabia ver que lo traían así, pero luego todo se iluminó cuando vio sus ojos azul profundo libres.

Su primera reacción fue correr a abrazarlo, y lo hizo con fuerza, por una parte por la emoción de tenerlo por fin entre sus brazos y por otra, para no caerse ya que le temblaban demasiado las piernas. Trataba de hablarle pero no le salían las palabras, así que lo cubría de besos. Después de un tiempo solo le salió entre lágrimas un "lo siento, lo siento", que era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, sentía haberlo entregado, sentía que estuviera que estar con el CSM, sentía que la viera así prisionera, sentía todo.

"Nos pueden dejar solos" William a todos los que los rodeaban. EL CSM no se sintió bien pero hizo un gesto para que lo ayudarán a salir y que todos salieran. "Cómo estás" le preguntó William a su madre.

"Estoy bien" respondió Scully en su acostumbrado todo. "Sé que no, tienes mucho miedo y has sufrido mucho… esto no es justo" dijo William molesto.

"Lo importante es que no te pongas en peligro, prométeme que no harás nada, no quiero que hagas nada, te lo pido…"dijo Scully muy preopada.

"No me harán nada, no te preocupes". Dijo William.

"Pero cómo has estado" dijo Scully. "Lamento tanto haberme perdido todos estos años… yo" dijo y comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse.

"He estado muy bien, he tenido la mejor de las madres en Mónica, no me ha faltado nada. No te preocupes más por mí, las cosas son como han tenido que ser, no hay de que arrepentirse" dijo para consolarla.

EL CSM entró y dijo a William. "Los siento pero es suficiente, no deberías estar acá y no pienso ponerte más en riesgo, así que nos vamos".

El joven no tuvo más remedio que despedirse con un fuerte abrazo y salir de la habitación. Scully quedó como si acabara de recibir un impulso eléctrico, llena de energía y esperanza.

Escena 5:

Mulder esperaba en una esquina, cuando la limosina de Ted O´Malley se acercó y éste abrió la puerta para que se subiera, Mulder miró para todos lados antes de subir. "Ha he movido algunos contactos, pero esta organización que estamos buscando es muy poderosa, aún no tengo nada por donde comenzar" dijo O´Maley a Mulder.

"Eso me imaginé… siempre desaparecen y borran toda señal de su existencia. El último lugar en dónde lo encontré ya no existe… Lo he intentado todo. Gracias a Scully muchos se salvaron y logramos ganar una batalla, pero la guerra sigue, y ellos ya deben estar planeando su segundo paso. Y lo peor de todo, tienen a Scully y nada podemos hacer". Dijo impotente Mulder.

"Lo sé, y créame que yo también quiero encontrarla, a ella le debo estar vivo. Estoy para ayudarle, pero no sé cómo hacerlo"… concluyó O´Malley. "Es probable que yo ya no pueda seguir luchando, he ofrecido mi silencio a cambio de su libertad. Quiero que usted tome mi lugar en esta batalla, quiero que siga informando, quiero que sea mis ojos y oídos de ahora en adelante. La gente tiene que estar preparada para lo que viene, y usted es la mejor forma de mantenerlos informados" dijo Mulder. Ted O´Malley le respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese instante, el celular de Mulder sonó pues había recibido un mensaje. "Soy yo William, no te preocupes, te escribo de una línea segura, conseguí tú número… necesito verte, tienes que ayudarme a liberar a mi madre". Mulder leyó el mensaje y quedó totalmente atónito, así que O´Malley le preguntó: "Pasó algo, le puedo ayudar?" "Puede ayudarme a crear un espacio seguro para encontrarme con alguien? Preguntó esperanzado Mulder.

Escena 6:

Mulder esperaba en medio de la nada en campo abierto, cuando el Helicoptero aterrizó y de él se asomó Ted O´Malley para ver que todo estuviera bien, miró para todos lados y luego ayudó a William a bajarse para que hablara con Mulder, pero él se quedó en dentro.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo, mi abuelo no los puede detener más, ellos quieren que mi madre muera y tenemos que sacarla de allá" dijo William totalmente angustiado.

"Cuando es poco tiempo" respondió Mulder preocupado.

"Yo se supone que estoy en clases, debería estar en casa en unas 6 horas, luego mi abuelo se dará cuenta que me escapé y es probable que la cambien de sitio", dijo preocupado William.

"Sabes dónde está?" preguntó Mulder

"Sí, mi abuelo me llevó vendado, pero yo marque el sitio en el GPS de este celular que él no conoce sin que se diera cuenta" dijo el joven mostrando un teléfono. Mulder lo miró sorprendido "es brillante" pensó.

"Tenemos que buscar ayuda" dijo Mulder mientras pensaba qué hacer…

"Será que este sujeto Ted O´Malley puede ayudarnos? por cierto, no me agrada, quiere quedarse con tu lugar" dijo William.

"Lo sé yo se lo pedí, quiero que me ayude para que todos sepan la verdad" dijo Mulder llevando a William hacia el helicóptero.

"No me refiero a ese lugar, él quiere conquistar a mi madre…" dijo William a lo que Mulder respondió con un gesto de desconcierto y alzó los hombros, trató de no pensar en el tema por vergüenza con su hijo, no quería que él conociera sus debilidades y como le hervía en la sangre esa idea.

Escena 7:

Dentro del Helicóptero Ted O´Malley preguntó "A dónde vamos?". "Tengo una amigo que ha escalado mucho en el SWAT, vamos a buscarlo, el podrá ayudarnos". Dijo Mulder.

Mulder y William esperaban afuera de una oficina elegante, cuando una secretaria salió y dijo: "El director los atenderá de inmediato, sigan."

Entraron a la oficina y John Doggett salió con los brazos abiertos y dio abrazo fraternal a Mulder: "Gracias por atendernos sin cita" dijo Mulder. "Escuché su mensaje y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que se necesite, ya estoy alistando un equipo de hombres para el operativo" dijo Doggett y miró a William y preguntó "y él es..", "William, mucho gusto", dijo el joven, a lo que Doggett respondió con un fuerte abrazo, como si estuviera conociendo a un hijo "no lo puedo creer, qué alegría conocerte" dijo y lo miro detenidamente con una gran sonrisa, luego salió a preparar el operativo.

William se acercó a Mulder para murmurarle algo "Estoy comenzando a preocuparme… no existe alguno de tus amigos que no esté o haya estado enamorado de mi madre?" a lo que Mulder respondió con una risa contenida, tratando de disimular un poco los celos: "aún me falta presentarte al director Skinner" le dijo y lo llevó del brazo hacia donde estaban alistándose los agentes para el operativo.

"Ahora que hago contigo, dónde esperaras" le dijo Mulder a William. "yo voy contigo" dijo William decidido. "Olvídalo, no te voy a poner en riesgo, no estás preparado para esto", dijo Mulder molesto. "Estoy más que preparado, mi abuelo no ha dejado que pierda el tiempo, terminé la secundaria a los 13, soy cinturón negro en artes marciales, sé defensa personal, sé manejar armas, hablo 4 idiomas y estoy cursando estudios en ciencias puras, estoy más preparado que algunos de esto agentes" dijo el joven muy decidido, así que Mulder no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo muy sorprendido y llevarlo del brazo hacia la camioneta que los llevaría.

Escena 8:

Scully estaba en su habitación viendo el noticiero cuando escuchó unos disparos afuera, entró en pánico pues no tenía con qué responder o defenderse. De repente la puerta se abrió de una patada y entró John Doggett equipado con un arma y chaleco anti balas, ella lo vió y corrió de inmediato a abrazarlo "Que alegría verte, cómo me encontraste?" dijo Scully totalmente aliviada porque sabía que había sido rescatada. Doggett hizo una señal para el resto entrara. "está despejado" dijo.

Entró Mulder en compañía de William y como 10 agentes que tenía esposados a enfermeras y hombres de negro. Scully salió corriendo y abrazó a Mulder con todas sus fuerzas y con lágrimas en los ojos luego abrazó a William y después de un rato le dijo "te dije que no hicieras nada que pudiera ponerte en riesgo!" le dijo como un regaño. "Y tu creíste que yo te iba a hacer caso, tengo 15, quien le hace caso a su madre a esa edad… tienes mucho que aprender" le respondió con una sonrisa William.

"Y ahora qué" preguntó Doggett. "No hay mucho que hacer para desmantelar la organización" dijo Mulder. "Mi abuelo ya no está cerca, no podrán encontrarlo por un tiempo…" dijo Willam. "tenemos que mantente seguro" le dijo Mulder a William. "No se preocupen por mí, yo estaré bien y nadie me hará daño, me preocupa Mónica, tenemos que rescatarla" dijo Willilam a lo que Doggett, Mulder y Scully respondieron con cara de gran preocupación mientas afirmaban.

FIN


End file.
